The Porter Neuroscience Center (PRNC II) is in the activation and commissioning phase. The facility will house the NIH intramural neurosciences programs, including those in the NIMH IRP. Begun in fall 2010, the new building will house about 650 scientists from 9 institutes and centers, including NIMH, NINDS, NICHD, NEI, NIDCR, NIDCD, NIA, NCCAM and NIBIB. Composed of five floors (basement, ground, 1st, 2nd and 3rd floors with interstitial levels), PNRC II consists of 370,000 gross square feet. The building features several energy-efficient and sustainable design elements, including photovoltaic roof panels and geothermal (groundwater) source heat pumps. NIMH will have approximately 19,500 square feet of new space, representing a new era in neuroscience research for the NIMH Division of Intramural Research Program (DIRP). NIMH DIRP laboratories scheduled to occupy the Porter Neuroscience Center include: Genetic Epidemiology Branch, Section on Developmental Genetic Epidemiology Genes, Cognition and Psychosis Program, Unit on Neural Circuits & Adaptive Behaviors Unit on Statistical Genomics Animal Behavioral Rooms for multiple investigators Reserved Recruit Space for up to four new investigators.